1. Field of the Invention
Bird Frightener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The business of substantial magnitude is the growing of fruit and berries. Trees growing fruit such as cherries, pears, peaches, apples and the like are grown in both large and small orchards. Also, small fruit such as respberries, boysonberries, blueberries and the like are grown in bushes over extensive areas. Additionally, both trees bearing fruit and bushes bearing small fruits are frequently located adjacent single family residences in either large or small orchards or as a single tree or bush.
One of the favorite foods of birds is fruit, both fruit grown on trees and bushes. To prevent birds from attacking fruit grown on trees and bushes is extremely difficult, as birds are not subject to normal physical barriers such as fences or the like.
In the past, various types of devices have been used in attempts to scare birds away from trees and bushes bearing fruit, but such devices such as scarecrows have not proven to be satisfactory. Normally, birds are not frightened by human beings. A scarecrow makes no movement but remains as a stationary figure, and it does not take long to determine that the scarecrow is harmless. However, from experience it has been found that birds are frightened by inanimate objects that move, and particularly those that move with a sudden or erratic motion.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device that may be removably disposed adjacent a tree or bush bearing fruit, and the device being of a height that the actuating portion thereof is situated above the tree or bush, and rotates one or more arms bearing streamers which arms rotate with an eccentric up and down movement that will frighten birds away from the bush or tree with which the invention is associated.